In the Heat of the Moment
by Calli Jay Black
Summary: Pan has long since grown up and Trunks has noticed. What will happen next? Will her school girl crush turn into something more or will his womanizing attitude dominate her spirit?


I thought at the very least he was attracted to me. Every time we fought I felt him brush up against me in ways that were unacceptable. The heat was intense even more so, but then it stopped. He couldn't look at me anymore. I wasn't the girl he wanted. I was strong and intimidating- not someone easily taken to bed. He no longer undressed me with his eyes because I firmly made it so. I refused to allow him the benefit of fantasies and I thoroughly screwed myself in the end. I had feelings for him, I mean who wouldn't? With his perfect lavender hair and muscular body- I dreamt of him from my pubescent years until now- the age of womanhood. I wanted him so badly. To take me and claim me as his own, but to him I was nothing compared to the other women he had taken. I wasn't even worth the term conquest because I was nothing more than a little girl. I could wear my short shorts and revealing shirts- sweat could roll down the crevasses of my chest and still he would never notice. I was Pan Son, the daughter of Gohan, the granddaughter of Goku, the unattainable, the not worth his time.

My best friend Bra, his sister, stared me down during and extremely hot afternoon. I was urging for a fight of any sort but none would give it to me. Vegeta was preoccupied with Bulma, Goten- my uncle, couldn't detach himself from a video game long enough to care, and trunks, oh trunks who drove me oh so insane was stuck in an office pristine as could be in a blazer and tie.

"Maybe your granddad Hercules could spar with you?" my best friend offered weakly.

I envied her blue hair and how she could flip it over her shoulder in a single sweet motion that sent the hearts of boys racing throughout Tokyo. She was a beautiful girl with plump, rose petal lips and big, ocean blue eyes. Every boy I have ever met looked, twice, no three, no four times in her direction as they passed. It was impossible not to notice Bra Briefs. If only I could have been born like her but no, I was dark haired, dark eyed and generic.

"My grandfather is a goof Bra, you know that." I responded in absolute earnest.

She giggled lightly, an angelic sound. It was a sound that made my heart race. I loved the tone of her voice. If only I could come across as so innocent, so pleasing.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, a large mirror that took up the entire north wall of her bedroom. As she adjusted her outfit of a short jean skirt and sparkling silver tank top she spoke words to me that physically made me flinch, "Trunks will be off work soon, why don't you ask him?"

I couldn't dare ask him! Trunks, the man who babysat me, the man who I have had a crush on my entire life, the man who hasn't seen me in three years. No, it was simple as that, I needed to avoid him. I couldn't bear encountering him. No that would be the worst mistake of my return.

Bra looked at me with an intense sense of knowing. Within an instance she clued in to what exactly it was I was thinking.

"Panny it's been so long since you've left for university. You can't still have that school girl crush on him?"

I laughed bitterly, "Crush? What crush? I never had a crush."

Bra laughed with me, but in a condescending way as she reapplied lipstick in her mirror.

"Pan we all knew you liked him even he did. You weren't exactly covert about it, but things change. We're older now- you're 22 years old. The rules of engagement don't apply," she said offering a wink, "it's not illegal anymore, just ask your uncle."

"Bra that's disgusting!" I exclaimed in horror.

She laughed once more, tossing her aqua marine hair to the side in a luscious wave.

"It's true, maybe if you weren't so childish you'd understand what men want."

I cringed while sitting cross legged on her bed. What men wanted? I had never been good at that. It was all so… adultery to me.

"Your brother is too old for me…"

Damn her for mentioning the obvious…

I felt his Ki spike as he flew through his window and entered the house. She noticed it to with a smirk and gave me an expression that clearly expressed I should ask him for a fight. A well matched fight, body to body- not a child exertion of power.

"Why don't you go say hi Panny?" she asked mockingly.

I couldn't! I was in a knee length plaid dress with a lacy black undershirt, he'd surely laugh.

"My fighting gi is at home-"

"I don't care where it is," she said sternly, "go ask him for a fight and for dende sake don't hold back. You've been a grouch all day."

Well yes I had been moody but for good reason. I was never the girl next door- I had always been the tom boy and that was what I was returning as and that was how I was screwing myself over. No man wanted at masculine girl. They wanted a woman with curves that they weren't afraid to show. They wanted a girl who would bend to their whim. Trunks wanted blonde supermodels and I was nothing close…

His Ki grew close as he recognized my own signature and investigated. We were best friends of course or did I not mention that?

Her door slowly swung open and as if time had stopped we stood, frozen in each other's presence. He stood erect, chest pushed out with his silk tie unknotted. I couldn't help but sigh inwardly at his windswept hair from his obvious flight home.

"Pan? Is that you?"

He looked me over, not up and down like he would any woman, but he still looked me over and it elevated my insides.

"What's it to you?" I demanded in my best "I don't give a fuck" attitude.

He didn't stumble, but he wasn't sure of himself either. He stared at my exposed knees and then the mild gap I had between my breasts.

"You've grown up is all." He said mildly as if he could care less.

Bra glanced back and forth between the two of us knowingly. Something had shifted. Something she understood but I didn't quite yet.

Before I knew what I was saying, I unleash my most prominent desire that I knew only he could satisfy, "Fight me."

He stood, vacant of all emotion, licking his lips hungrily.

"Gladly." He murmured, in a delicious whisper I had never heard before.


End file.
